deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne vs Shadow
This is UltimateYxR first Death Battle, it features Jeanne from the Bayonetta series and Shadow The Hedgehog from the Sonic series Description EP1 ''Bayonetta vs Sonic The Hedgehog. The rivals of Sega's most iconic protagonists, known for their power to control time, enter on my first Death Battle. Shadow will get defeated again? Or this time, the ultimate life form will be able to reach victory?'' Interlude (Cues Death Battle Theme - Invader) Sonic: Sega, one of the most known videogames companies in the world. Ruby: Wait, isn’t that the company that owns your franchise? Sonic: It is, why the question Ruby? Ruby: … I just wanted to know. Sonic: Alright… Ruby: Well, back with the show… *cough*, and today, two of the characters of his best-known games will face each other. Wait! Doesn’t that mean that one of our combatants is from the same game you are? Sonic: Pretty much. Ruby: Oh, okay. Sonic: Jeanne, the heiress to the throne of the witches. Ruby: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. He’s Sonic and I’m Ruby. Sonic: And it’s our job to analysis their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Jeanne (Cues Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta) Ruby: In ancient times, there was a clan dedicated to the practice of the dark arts and the contact with the demons of hell, this was the clan of the Umbra Witches, ugh, just the name makes me shiver, a clan with ugly witches, now that’s something that I don’t want to visit ever. Sonic: Don’t let the name trick you Ruby, because this clan have anything but ugly women, in fact, the women of this clan are people that most of the viewers would loved to date. Anyway, the witches of this clan weren’t only experts in the dark arts and contacting demons, but also master using any type of weapons. Ruby: They use weapons!? Which one do they use!? Sonic: A lot of them, but manly guns. Ruby: I changed my opinion about this clan of witches. Sonic: I know you would do when you hear that; well, as always, there was someone that have the role of the ‘Queen of the Witches’, so to speak; this was the position which would be inherited by a certain blonde witch dressed in red clothes, Jeanne. (Cues Let's Dance Boys - Bayonetta) Profile * Height: Approx. 7'7" | Approx. 232 cm * Weight: Unknwon * Birth Day: January, 6th of 1412; Vigrid * Heiress of the Umbra Clan * One of the two surviving Umbra Witches * She's usually very reckless * Bayonetta's childhood friend * Once her soul was dragged to hell after a convocation ended badly Ruby: Although she grew up in the highest standards of the umbra witches clan. Jeanne became the friend of Cereza, A.K.A: Future Bayonetta. And the thing didn’t went exactly good. Sonic: Yeah, turns out Cereza’s parents where from rival clans, and, according to the prophecy, if two members from the opposite clans had a baby, it will bring the destruction of the universe. Ruby: So, for this, a civil war started between the two clans -the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages-; trying to avoid the apocalypses and, to protect the left eye -which was connected to Cereza-, Jeanne stabbed Cereza on the chest with a special dagger, sealing her memories away and putting her on a 500 years coma. Sonic: After those 500 years passed, Jeanne came back just in time to get Cereza -now under her new name, Bayonetta - out of a mind control of the last Lumen Sage, who was also the right eye, fortunately for Jeanne, she have the perfect arsenal for doing that. Arsenal * All 4 One * Angel Slayer * Inferno Slayer * Agni * Kali * Vritri Ruby: Her arsenal includes a lots of toys, like her guns called ‘All 4 One’, which she manage to used them all at once; how does she do that? I now want to use four Crescent Roses all at once! Sonic: I don’t think you could do that; as for Jeanne, she probably can do it because some sort of magic or any shit like that. Ruby: *Groans of disappointment* Well, back to her weapons! Jeanne also has chainsaws made of dragon scales, a whip that attracts anything she catches close to her, gauntlets that let her attack with both fire and electricity, and a sickle with three goddamn blades! Sickle that can kill both angels and demons per equal! Man, she definitely knows to choose an awesome arsenal. Sonic: But her favorite weapon is her trusty katana, called ‘Angel Slayer’, which, like it's name says, is perfect for slaying angels; if that wasn’t enough, she has more tricks up her sleeve. Ruby: Oh yeah, that; well, being an Umbra Witch, Jeanne to have access to some neat powers and techniques. Power and Techniques * Superhuman strenght, speed, agility and durability * Blazingly fast reflexes * Profiency with any weapon * Witch Time **Slows down time * Beast Within **Can transform into animals for grant extra speed, flight, negate damage or dodge attacks **Animal forms: lynx, owl, flock of moths and centipede * Ability to summon Madame Styx * Umbran Climax (Cues Fly Me to the Moon (Climax Mix) With Lyrics - Bayonetta) Sonic: These powers include superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, incredible reflexes and the ability to have proficiency with any weapon. Ruby: Wait, these powers let you to use any weapon like you have train with it for all you’re live!? Sonic: In a way, yes, they can. Ruby: How can I get them? Sonic: I don’t think it works that way, anyways; Jeanne’s Umbra Witch powers also let her stop time with Witch Time, and even summon the powerful Madame Styx. Ruby: And she can summon Madame Styx, by using her hair! If Yang heard of this technique, she would definitely be interested on it, maybe she would want to learn it. Sonic: Your sister really loves her hair. Ruby: You don’t have an idea of how much she loves it. Jeanne can also use her most powerful technique, the Umbran Climax. Sonic: *chuckling*. Ruby: What’s so funny? Sonic: Oh, nothing, when you’re older you will understood, anyways; in this stage, Jeanne can summon Madame Styx completely; Madame Styx potential is unknown but it can be compared to the power of Madame Butterfly, who can destroy asteroids by headbutting them. Ruby: She can also create dimensional portal to equip any weapons to Madame Styx. And despite Jeanne it’s a normal human, she has achieved some incredible feats. Feats * Can keep up with Bayonetta * Survive the extermination of the Umbra Witches * Won the war between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches * Survives an explosion of two missiles at once * Defeated Jubileus with the help of Bayonetta Ruby: She can trades and dodge shoots with Bayonetta, not only that, it has been seem in many occasions that Jeanne can keep up with her, and at her best, Bayonetta if able to react in a 1,000th of a second and she’s able to throw satellites. Sonic: Jeanne also survived an explosion created by two missiles that, only one of that missiles if strong enough to disintegrate a building. And at one point, when she was helping her Bayonetta to defeat Jubileus, she created a giant explosion! Ruby: Taking the size of this explosion, it should be equivalent to 45 kilotons of TNT. Which is impressive, Nora would be proud of the destruction of that explosion. Sonic: Now, don’t make the wrong idea, Jeanne IS really powerful, but she has her flaws, for example, she has shown to be very reckless, but her greatest weaknesses is definitely her strange impulse to save Bayonetta in every occasion, yuri confirmed? Ruby: I don’t know; she also don’t always have the best of the lucks, like the time on ‘Bayonetta 2’, when, on a convocation in which she was didn't went so well, and she ended being eaten by a haired dragon and her soul was dragged to hell, wow. Sonic: But still, underestimate Jeanne it’s something you should not do; otherwise, you may not live to count it. Jeanne: Do not fear your fate. Strand, Cereza. Stand and open your eyes. For with every truth, there is another one to be seen. Shadow (Cues Determination - Shadow The Hedgehog ) Ruby: Years ago, a scientist known as Gerald Robotnik, which was the grandfather of Sonic’s arch-nemesis, Dr Eggman, worked to create a new life form which would change the world forever. Sonic: That’s one crazy as shit plan, now I know the reason of Egg head’s madness, anyways, this was Gerald’s main project, ‘Project Shadow’, a covered government to discover a way to reach immortality, more specifically, for her granddaughter, Maria, who was dying at cause of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Ruby: Aww, that’s cute. How can anything go wrong? Sonic: By making the wrong choose of accepting the help of an alien called 'the Black Arms', while working in a project FOR the government? Ruby: … Yeah, maybe that way, anyway; with the help of science, aliens and his knowledge, Gerald succeed in his project, creating, what he denominate ‘The Ultimate Life Form’, but you can call him Shadow. Profile * Height: 3'3" | 100 cm * Weight: 77.2 lbs | 35 kg * Denominate: 'The Ultimate Life Form' * Usually suffer amnesia * Ambidextrous * Agent of G.U.N * Leader of Team Dark * Posseses Black Arms DNA * Favorite Anime: Kill La Kill [NO JOKE] (Cues E.G.G.M.A.N Remix - Shadow The Hedgehog) Ruby: Shadow the Hedgehog was the first step to reach a perfect future, and during the time he spend on Dr Gerald’s space laboratory, he and Maria grew very close; aww, that’s also really cute. Okay Sonic, now tell me; how ANYTHING can go wrong this time? Sonic: By the government, who discovered that Gerald has been collaborating with aliens behind their backs, and decide to go to the laboratory, capture Shadow and kill Maria in front of him? Ruby: … I should stop saying that, shouldn’t I? Sonic: Yeah, you should; well, after 50 years, Shadow woke up and escaped, determined to have his revenge against the world by killing everyone… Until he remembered Maria’s last words, so he saved it instead. Ruby: And that’s how he became one of your friends, right? Sonic: Replace the word ‘friend’ by ‘ally’ and, close enough; Shadow entered the side of good, until he decide to became an anti-hero, because he prefers to do thing at his own way. Ruby: Anti-what now? Sonic: It means that he’s either a hero or a villain, whatever he want to, but he’s mainly a hero. Ruby: Well… Great for him!... I guess; fortunately, to fight evil wasn’t exactly hard for this hedgehog, mainly because of his incredible powers. (Cues I Am... All of Me - Shadow The Hedgehog) Powers and Arsenal * Inhibitors Rings * Hover Boots * Hypersonic Speed * Heightened Strength * Superhuman Durability * Spin Dash * Teleportation * Chaos Powers **Chaos Spear **Light Spear **Chaos Control **Shadow Heal **Chaos Blast Sonic: Shadow´s powers are composed of superhuman strength and durability; being able to teleport, and to roll himself in a ball, for doing the Spin Dash. Ruby: And the ability to reach hypersonic speed, in other ways, he can keep up with Sonic, keeping in mind that one of the highest speeds Sonic can reach is… how fast was that again Sonic? Sonic: 6,771 miles per hour. Ruby: There you go, and Shadow seems to have no problem to keep up with you. Sonic: That’s true, but that’s not the only thing on Shadow’s arsenal, he also has access to Chaos Energy, but, unlike other characters of my universe -including myself-, Shadow has limitless access to it, and can use it without the need of a Chaos Emerald. Ruby: The Chaos Energy includes Chaos Spear, which let Shadow to throw spear made of Chaos Energy, this attack it’s really fast, even Sonic have problems to avoid them. Sonic: Normally I wouldn’t say this, but since this is an analysis, that’s correct, I sometimes have problems dodging Shadow’s Chaos Spear. If the Chaos Spear isn’t powerful enough for you, Shadow can also do the Light Spear, which is basically a more powerful version of the Chaos Spear. Ruby: Not only that, but he can also heal himself with the Shadow Heal, and he also have his most powerful attack, the Chaos Blast, if your near to Shadow when he’s doing this attack, prepare yourself to take a huge explosion in the face. Sonic: And last, but not least, is his signature move, the Chaos Control, which let him control time and space, basically, he can slow time, freeze it if he have enough power and teleport any object with it. The Chaos Energy Shadow have is so powerful, that he needs inhibitor rings to control it, by removing them, Shadow’s power increase severely. Ruby: But there’s one last thing we haven’t talk about it yet, his transformation, Super Shadow. (Cues All Hail Shadow - Shadow The Hedgehog) Super Shadow Form * 1000% Power Increase * Unlimited Chaos Power * Grants Invincibility * Ability to Fly * Faster than Light * Unlimited Endurance * Transformation Durable for a Limited Period of Time Sonic: Ah, yes, when Shadow has all the 7 Chaos Emerald all together, he can transform into Super Shadow, in this form he’s completely invincible, can fly, move faster than light, obtains a power increase of 1000% and unlimited access to chaos power. Ruby: That’s so cool! I want to use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Ruby now! Sonic: That will not work… Or maybe yes… Well, actually; I don’t know if the Chaos Emeralds also work in humans. Ruby: Let's try after this! Sonic: That sounds interesting, alright, we don't lost anything for trying anyways. Ruby: Man, this Super Form thing it’s really cool despite being in a way, a rip off of the Super Saiyan. (UltimateYxR's Note: I know that Sonic’s Super Form is based in DBZ Super Saiyan, I just wanted to make that joke) Sonic: I’m going to make like I haven’t heard that; although this transformation is really powerful, it only lasts for a limit period of time, this amount of time depends on how many rings Shadow -or the user- have when he enters this form. Ruby: Whaaaaaaaat!? Why everything good in videogames have this type of things!? Sonic: Maybe because, if not, they would be OP? Ruby: I don’t care! They’re stupid! Sonic: Well, back to the analysis, even without he’s Super Form, Shadow is a force to be reckoned with. Feats * Survived a fall from space * Teleported the Black Comet * Have best Sonic in combat in numerous occasions * Took out an entiere Metarex Fleet alone * Froze time around an entiere planet * Survived an attack from Mephiles * Defeat FinalHazard, Metal Sonic, Black Death, Black Doom and Solaris Sonic: He took out an entire Metarex Fleet with one blast, survived a fall from space, and even teleported the giant Black Comet, which should weigh at least 915 million tons. Ruby: He also defeat Solaris, who is so powerful that disintegrated the entire universe by simply appearing, and even best Sonic in many occasions; ‘damn, he sound invincible’ you may be thinking, but he’s not, on top of that, that thought is also one of Shadow's greatest weaknesses. Sonic: Yeah, Shadow is really cocky and excessively overconfident in his abilities. Also, when Shadow remove his inhibitor rings, his power may increase, but his stamina drops out really quickly, which leave him helpless if he has use his Super Form before, like a certain prince of an alien race have teach us. Ruby: Speaking of his Super Form, it may make Shadow invincible, but it doesn’t protect his mind, so his mind can be attacked in this form, like a certain character who was also created to be ‘The Ultimate Life Form’ have also teach us. But still, few are the people who has stand between ‘The Ultimate Life Form’ way, and have live to count it. Shadow: Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control, a normal creature like yourself doesn’t stand a chance against me. Pre-Fight Sonic: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Ruby: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! We find ourselves in, what appears to be some abandoned ruins; everything is quiet, until… RAAAAAAAAAM A motorbike can be listened, a motorbike being driven by a creature, more specifically a hedgehog; a black and red hedgehog who answers to the name of Shadow the Hedgehog, he continues driving until he reaches the ruins, place when he stops. (Cues Eterna Forest - Pokémon Diamond/Pearl) Shadow gets off the motorcycle, and starts to walk to the ruins. Inside the ruins Shadow has been looking for something for a couple of minutes, then, he enters a room with a small pillar in the center, on top of the pillar is what Shadow was looking for; is a red gem, more specifically an red emerald, even more specifically the red Chaos Emerald. Shadow starts to walk toward the pillar, but for some reason he stops, thinking that it looks so simple to pick the emerald, he starts looking with his eyes for something, or someone. Then, he heard the sound of a shot; Shadow quickly looks toward the place the sound comes from, and he sees a bullet going direct to him; Shadow easily dodges the bullet, only so that the one who shot him, starts shooting more bullets to Shadow; this last one teleports away from the bullets. “Alright, who’s there?” Shadow asks, looking towards the place the bullets came from. Then, from a pillar, a silhouette came out, revealing to be a tall, blonde girl dressed in red clothes, Jeanne. “Well, looks like you’re full of surprises.” Jeanne said praising the hedgehog. “Who are you, are you also looking for the Chaos Emeralds?” Shadow asks. “Oh, are there more of this? Well then, it looks like we’re both looking for the same thing, but one of us will obtain it.” Jeanne says, entering combat pose. (Cues Fight the Knight (Instrumental) - Sonic and the Black Knight) “I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form.” This one says, also entering combat pose like Jeanne. FIGHT! Shadow shoots his Chaos Spear toward Jeanne, who easily dodges it, but Shadow quickly runs towards her and starts punching her all over her body, and then Shadow kicks Jeanne in the stomach, sending her to fly through a pillar. Shadow runs toward Jeanne, but this last one, stands up and starts to shot Shadow with her guns, ‘All 4 One’, Shadow shows to not have problems dodging the bullets, so Jeanne decides to get serious, and unsheathes her Angel Slayer and starts to run towards Shadow. Shadow do an axe kick, so Jeanne uses her katana to block Shadow’s attack, the clash of this two attacks create a shockwave, but Jeanne takes advantage of this situation and send Shadow flying with a single move of her sword; then starts slashing Shadow and end her attack by kicking him. Shadow stands up after the attack, groaning in pain, but before he could do anything, Jeanne decides to end this, so… (Music stops) … She uses Witch time to stop time and start giving Shadow a lot of hits, finishing with a punch from Madame Styx, then… (Time start flowing normal again) She deactivates Witch time, Shadow then feels all the hits that Jeanne gives him in Witch time and he’s send flying again, through a lot of pillars. “That’s should be.” Jeanne says, before start walking toward the emerald, but when she was a just a few steps before the emerald… “Chaos Control!” Time is stopped again, this time by Shadow, who had another Chaos Emerald in his hand; Shadow snaps his fingers a few times, creating energy blasts around Jeanne, then he jumps, stomps Jeanne’s head, and then he jumps again toward the pillar, picking up the Chaos Emerald. (Time stars flowing normal again) Jeanne feels the stomp Shadow gave her, and she fell on the ground, then the energy blasts move toward her; while this happens, Shadow takes advantage to heal himself. When Jeanne stands up, she sees Shadow surrounded by 7 emeralds, and then a light appears. All it can be seen is Shadow, now gold, he has transformed into Super Shadow. “So, are you going to give up?” Shadow asks the blonde, who just smirks and says. “You wish, you’re not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve.” With that said, Jeanne actives her Umbran Climax, fully summoning Madame Styx. (Cues Open Your Heart - Sonic Adventure) “Hmm, this is some fight.” Shadow says, and then he starts flying toward Madame Styx, dodging her attacks and giving her punches and kicks. Jeanne realized that if that continues at that pace, Madame Styx will be eventually defeated, so she create two portals, and throw both her ‘Angel Slayer’ into one portal and one of her guns into the other; making both weapons appear in the hands of Madame Styx, then both Madame Styx and Jeanne start shooting Shadow, but he simply dodge the bullets, teleport away from then or uses his Chaos Spears to block them. Shadow decide to do something, so he teleports towards Jeanne and kick her in the stomach, then he shoots a few Light Spear toward Madame Styx, killing her; Jeanne was in complete shock, that hedgehog take down Madame Styx really easy. “Who… What are you?” Jeanne asks, still in shock. “I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form.” He answers, then he teleports in front of Jeanne, and starts hitting her all over her body, sending her flying toward a lot of places, then Shadow uppercuts Jeanne, after that, he teleports towards Jeanne once more , he axe kick her, sending Jeanne towards the ground. Shadow teleports once more, being under where Jeanne was going to fall, he took off his inhibitor rings, and starts charging his Chaos Power for one final blow. “CHAOS BLAST!” A big explosion is formed, destroying the ruins and leaving nothing but a few boulders and dust, then, Shadow -now in his base form- came out of, what it was left from the ruins, and continues walking toward her motorcycle. KO! * Shadow start driving away fromn the ruins (or what it was left from then) * Jeanne's soul starts to be dragged to hell (again) Post Analysis (Cues Throw It All Away - Sonic Adventure 2) Ruby: Well, looks like Shadow was the one who obtain the Chaos Emerald. Sonic: Jeanne was a worthy opponent, but Shadow was better equipped for this battle. Ruby: Jeanne didn’t have too much to offer against the obvious advantage Shadow had in pretty much everything. Not even her feat of the 45 kilotons would help, especially because that explosion was caused of the collision of Jubileus and Queen Shiva. Sonic: And while Jeanne have a good arsenal for the fight, it wouldn’t be enough to kill someone who can survive a fall from space, especially if that someone can heal himself and have a form that makes him invincible. Ruby: And Shadow could use his Chaos Control to counter Jeanne’s biggest power, her Witch time; and while both characters have collaborated to defeated powerful enemies. Jeanne has only done that, collaborate; while Shadow have defeated them alone, making his feats more powerful than Jeanne’s one. And Super Shadow's powers is something that Jeanne has never faced, leaving her helpless. Sonic: Looks like Shadow BLAST to the victory. Ruby: The winner is Shadow The Hedgehog. Next Time (Cues Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 (Limit Break x Survivor)) Android 18 vs Zero Trivia * This is UltimateYxR's first Death Battle that features a video game character ** It's also UltimateYxR's first Death Battle which a video game character is pitted against another video game character *** And it's also UltimateYxR's first Death Battle which a male character is pitted against a female character Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:UltimateYxR Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018